Forget Me Not
by AMusingGirl
Summary: He had a plan….and yet, all he could think about was her. Was it true love? Or was he just slowly going insane? He wasn't sure. The one thing he was sure of is that no matter how hard he tried, he was never going to be able to forget her.
1. Chapter 1

Forget Me Not

Chapter 1

He dreamed of her every night after she walked out of that dungeon room and out of his life. Even after the Evil Queen came for her little visit, that didn't stop the dreams. It only made them worse; more vivid. The curse was supposed to help him. This life was supposed to be a clean slate. He was hoping that he wouldn't remember her anymore. However, even cursed to live in this land of no magic, he still dreamed of her…every night. Her eyes, her smile, and those beautiful, soft, brown curls that always fell around her face perfectly, and then she was gone. She haunted him. He came here to find his son. He had a goal. He had a plan….and yet, all he could think about was her. Was it true love? Or was he just slowly going insane? He wasn't sure. The one thing he was sure of is that no matter how hard he tried, he was never going to be able to forget her.

The days passed slowly for Mr. Gold. Each day he would go about business as usual and each night he would pour all of himself into looking for his son, but never with any success. It seemed that he was doomed to be alone in this life too. Storybrooke was a boring place. There were days he actually missed the land of fairy tales. This world had no magic. It bored him. It seemed the only real entertainment he enjoyed these days was the battle between Regina and Sheriff Swan. Despite his loneliness and lack of success in finding his son, Mr. Gold took pleasure from watching those two. Had he helped both sides? Of course. It was his curse that put everyone here in the first place, and it was his dirty politics that had kept Emma Swan in town as the Sheriff. He had his reason. Plus he was curious to see what would happen with the new sheriff in town. Emma may not trust him, but she wasn't scared of him either. Which is why it came as no surprise to him that she just popped into his shop that morning.

"Mr. Gold", she said. "Ahh, good morning Sheriff. What brings you to my shop this early? Looking for something in particular are we?" said Mr. Gold, a slight smirk on his face. "No. I came to talk. I've been doing some digging and I'm pretty sure I've found something Regina wouldn't want me, or anyone else for that matter to see." Mr. Gold raised one eyebrow as he stared at her. He was intrigued, she could tell. "As interesting as that is Sheriff, I hardly see why you would need to discuss this with me", said Mr. Gold as he turned to go to the back of his shop. "Did you know that Storybrooke hospital had a psychiatric ward?" Mr. Gold stopped and turned, "No, I can't say that I did Sheriff, but I can't say that I'm surprised either. Most hospitals have those these days." "Yes, that's true, but what is so strange about ours, is that it only has one patient. An entire town of people, a large, nationally recognized hospital, and it only has one, single psychiatric patient?" she said. As much as he hated to admit it, she had intrigued him. Mr. Gold turned around and sat back down behind the counter. "Huh, ok. I'm listening", he said. His smirk was gone and replaced by a look of pure curiosity. Who could have possible pissed off that evil hag so much that they were stuck in the psychiatric ward? And how on Earth did he not know about it?

Emma sat down on the other side of the counter, across from Mr. Gold. She held up a medical file and set it on the counter between them. "I'll make you a deal Mr. Gold", said Emma. Mr. Gold chuckled, "Now as interested as I am dearie, what makes you think I am going to make you a deal over this?" "Because, Mr. Gold, as you so often say, when two people have something the other wants, a deal can always be made…and trust me when I say, you REALLY want to know what I know." Mr. Gold stopped chuckling and looked at Sheriff Swan with an intense look. He was confused and curious at the same time. What information could she possibly have that had anything to do with him that he didn't already know? After a few minutes of the two staring each other down, trying to decipher the other's poker face, Mr. Gold sighed, and smirked. "Ok, Sheriff, you have yourself a deal. Now tell me, what is it you want?" "I have a plan. An idea, as it were, but I need your help to make it work. You have a lot of power in this town, a lot of influence over these people, and that is useful to me. Besides, helping me benefits us both." "Alright Sheriff…I'm listening." She passed him the folder, "Take a look." The first thing Mr. Gold noticed about the medical folder is that it was unlabeled and was quite thin. Mr. Gold opened the folder and as soon as he saw the picture paper clipped to the top his blood began to boil with pure rage. It was her. His Belle. She was here. In Storybrooke. In the psychiatric ward. "Do you know who that is Mr. Gold?" He could tell by her tone that she already knew that he would recognize her. After all, she did arrest him for assaulting her sorry excuse for a father. She clearly figured out that his anger at the man was over more than just a robbery. Mr. Gold realized that he must have had many different emotions openly flashing across his face because when he finally met Emma Swan's eyes she was staring at him with patience and what looked like sympathy. She was clearly waiting for him to make the next move. He quickly skimmed down the file, his Belle was accused of having extreme psychosis and violent outbursts, but when he looked at the section labeled treatment, it simply read, "The patient is restricted to solitary confinement." Mr. Gold shut the folder with his shaking hands. Were they shaking due to shock or rage, he couldn't figure out. As he stood up he looked at Emma who still sat, waiting patiently. "Well sheriff, you have held up your end of the deal, now it is time for me to hold up my end. What is it you need from me?" Emma smiled at him, she may not trust Mr. Gold, but she knew in this instance, he would be a powerful ally. "Well, to put it simply, I want to break this girl out of the psych ward. She clearly doesn't belong there. She isn't even being treated. I think she is there because she knows something Regina doesn't want her to know, or just because she knows it would hurt you, or knowing Regina, probably both." Mr. Gold stood there and nodded, _You have no idea dearie._ "Anyways, I want to get her out, unfortunately for me there is no legal way for me to do so, and since you are so comfortable with working outside the law, I figured you would be helpful in coming up with a way to get her out and into my protective custody." Emma sat there while Mr. Gold just stared at her, waiting for his answer. After a few moments Mr. Gold smiled, "I knew there was a reason I liked you Sheriff Swan, let me make a few calls and I'll get back to you tonight."

Emma nodded her head and smiled. She grabbed the folder still sitting on the counter and turned to walk out. Before she reached the door she turned back and set a small piece of paper on the counter, "Why don't you keep that," and she walked out the door. Mr. Gold looked down at what she had placed on the counter, it was her picture. It was a picture of his beautiful Belle, and she was smiling.

The minute Emma Swan walked out his shop door Mr. Gold hung up the closed sign and headed towards the back office. He would not be doing any business or making any deals today, not with this news. His Belle was alive. Trapped. A prisoner of the Queen's, but alive. How could he have believed that evil bitch that day she showed up at his home! How could he have been so easily fooled! Mr. Gold shook those thoughts from his head, it didn't matter. All that mattered now was getting her out of that hospital and somewhere safe. Luckily, Emma was correct in her assumptions. Yes, he was powerful in this town. Yes, he did have a lot of useful connections. And yes, he was most certainly willing do whatever it took to get his Belle. It was time to call in a few favors. Mr. Gold went to his work table and sat down. He placed the picture of Belle directly in front of him and took a deep breath. _Do the brave thing, and bravery will follow, _then he picked up the phone and started dialing.


	2. Chapter 2

Forget Me Not

Chapter 2

It took a few hours to make all the necessary phone calls, but by 10pm that night Mr. Gold felt prepared enough to fill in Emma on what he had figured out. He sat at his kitchen table and took a moment to look at Belle's picture one more time before setting it next to his cup of tea. The cup that she had chipped so many years ago. He dialed Emma's number and waited for her to answer. When she did finally pick up the phone she sounded tired, but happy that he had gotten back to her so quickly. Their conversation was short, an exchange of pleasantries and then a discussion of when and where to meet to discuss the details. Although it made Emma a little uncomfortable, she finally agreed to meet him tomorrow afternoon at his cabin in the woods.

That night Mr. Gold was not plagued by horrible nightmares of his beautiful Belle, but instead had his first peaceful sleep in as long as he could remember. He dreamed of his beauty, of her soft caresses and passionate kisses. He dreamed that they were back in his castle, back in the world of fairy tales and happy endings.

"_I love you Rumpelstiltskin." "I know dearie, I love you too." She leaned up and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. Rumpelstiltskin closed his eyes and sighed. Her fingers were caressing the back of his neck and his hands were slowly moving up and down her sides. He could feel her warmth. He could smell her. She always smelled like roses. As they broke their kiss she was smiling at him. Her beautiful smile. Rumpelstiltskin began to peck soft kisses down her neck and onto her shoulders. She began to lean her head back "Yes…," she sighed. "Rumpelstiltskin, please…please make me yours." "But you are mine, dearie…forever." "Please…I need you," said Belle. Rumpelstiltskin stopped his attention on her neck and stared into her eyes, "What are you asking dearie?" He saw her lust, her desire for him, but he also saw her love for him. Belle leaned up close to his ear. He could feel her breath on his face. "Make me yours. Make love to me," she whispered. With those words Rumpelstiltskin was lost, he couldn't hold back any more and he kissed her with all the passion he had. Their hands began to fumble with laces and buttons. It seemed like an eternity, but eventually her dress came undone and his shirt disappeared. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to his room, to his bed, and laid her on it gently, as if she would break. She pulled him down to her and kissed him. Belle's hands roamed the plains of his chest and shoulders. "My love," She whispered over and over again as his mouth moved from hers to her neck and collar bone and down further, to her chest. She was so beautiful he couldn't help but stare. She was perfect. He massaged one breast with his left hand as his mouth took the other. Belle let out a soft moan and Rumpelstiltskin smiled to himself. _

The alarm was a blaring loud sound that immediately pulled him from his dream. Mr. Gold just lay there, staring at the ceiling of his bedroom while the alarm continued to ring. He sighed, _Soon_, he thought, and rolled over to turn off the alarm and began to get ready to meet Emma.

At the cabin, Mr. Gold explained to Emma that he had a few of the hospital staff on his payroll and that he called in a few favors. This would get them in and out of the hospital without being noticed. That part of the plan actually seemed to be the easy part. The next part of the plan was to figure out a way to keep her safe and away from Regina. Mr. Gold suggested that she stay at his home, or here in his cabin, but Emma was not having any of that. Somehow he knew that would be a long shot, Emma may have come to him for help, but she certainly still didn't trust him. That's when the sheriff smiled and said that while Mr. Gold was off making dirty deals, she had actually found a legal loophole. There was an old Storybrooke law that allowed for the sheriff to place a citizen under direct police protection if the sheriff had probable cause that the citizen's life or well-being was endangered. Mr. Gold smiled, _clever girl… _he thought, "This is very good news indeed. I knew I liked you Sheriff," he said. Emma just nodded her head, "So when is this whole operation going down? I'm kind of anxious to do some damage to Regina's sense of control over this town." Mr. Gold gave Emma a smirk and just said, "How about tomorrow night dearie? All I have to do is make one phone call and all our ducks should be in a row." "Sounds good to me. Let's do it."

The next day both Mr. Gold and Sheriff Swan were busy making their preparations. Mr. Gold opened his shop right on schedule the next morning. After all it would look suspicious if his shop was closed two days in a row. Wouldn't want anyone snooping where they are not wanted. It seemed that luck was on his side, business was slower than usual and he had no deals to collect on, so Mr. Gold spent the majority of his time in the back room setting up their breaking and entering/escape plans with his contacts at the hospital.

Meanwhile, at the station Emma was also preparing for their big plans. She may have found that loophole, but it seemed that finding the correct paperwork to file was going to be trickier. She always did hate paperwork. However, after a few hours of searching through dusty old law books, Emma Swan found exactly what she was looking for. It appeared that her luck was changing after all. She immediately began making photocopies and reading every single word on every single piece of paper. There was no way she was going to let Regina wiggle out of this one on a technicality. She just hoped that she could trust Mr. Gold to come through on his end of the deal. It seemed that she had guessed right. The girl did mean something to Mr. Gold, and despite the fact that she really didn't like him, she thought even he deserved to be happy.

That night it seemed that luck was still on their side because Mr. Gold and Emma pulled up to the back door of the hospital completely unnoticed. "Are you sure you can trust your people? We can't afford to have this backfire in our faces," whispered Emma. Mr. Gold just rolled his eyes, "Of course I can trust them, no one except you would dare to back out on me," said Mr. Gold as he walked to the door and tapped on it 2 times with his cane. The door immediately opened and a large orderly was standing there. "Hurry sir, you don't have much time. The head nurses should be back in about 20 minutes, my distraction won't hold them forever," said the man. "Good, then let's get moving," said Emma as she moved past the man and into the psych ward of the hospital.

Once inside, both Emma and Mr. Gold realized that it was abnormally dark in the ward. "Is it always like this?" Emma asked. "Yes, Regina has a strict policy on light in the ward, she says it makes the patient crazy…I think she just wants the girl to be as miserable as possible," said the orderly. Although they couldn't see it, Mr. Gold's face was contorted into rage. Regina would pay for what she had done to him and to his beautiful Belle. They hurried down the hall and finally reached a metal door with 3 locks, no window and a small slot made to fit a food tray. There was no patient name in the name plate. The orderly quickly took out the keys and began unlocking the door. Within a matter of seconds they had the door unlocked and opened. Mr. Gold and Emma stood in the doorway and saw a thin girl lying on a concrete bed. She was breathing peacefully, but not moving. "Shit, they have her sedated…wasn't expecting that," said Emma, "We will have to carry her to the car, hurry up and help me." Emma and the orderly rushed into the room and lifted the girl up gently. The orderly cradled her in his arms as Mr. Gold looked on. He was jealous. That was his Belle; he was the one that was supposed to hold her. Mr. Gold shook those thoughts from his head; he would have plenty of time later. Mr. Gold began to lead the way back to the door. Once they were back outside, Emma quickly ran around and opened the back seat door and the passenger door, "Hurry up. Get in. We are running out of time. Just lay her on the back seat." Then Emma hopped in the car and started the engine. The orderly backed away from the car. "Are you going to be ok? Will they suspect you in anything?" asked Emma. Mr. Gold interrupted, "No, he will be perfectly covered, trust me, I have taken care of that myself." Emma gave Mr. Gold a curious look, she wasn't sure if she should believe him, but the orderly seemed to so I guess that was good enough for her, and she backed out of the lot and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

Forget Me Not

Chapter 3

Once they were back on the main road, Emma began to relax. She looked out the rearview mirror and when she didn't see any cars behind her she smiled. "I guess we did it," she said. Mr. Gold just nodded his head and checked the back seat to make sure that his Belle was in fact lying there. _She seems so peaceful, _he thought.

Emma dropped Mr. Gold off at his house just outside the main part of town. "I'm going to take her back to the apartment. Mary Margaret should be waiting with some supplies to help get her settled in." Mr. Gold just nodded; he was too busy staring at the girl to notice that Emma had even said anything. He was still too shocked to see she was real…she was alive. "Mr. Gold, did you hear me?" asked Emma. Mr. Gold snapped back to reality then and looked at Emma, "Yes. I heard you. I still think she would be safer here at my house. Regina wouldn't dare come here." "No, she will be staying with me. She is now officially under my protective custody." Emma just looked at Mr. Gold. He seemed happy that this girl was free but still very worried for her. Emma sighed, "As soon as she is feeling better, I'll call you. If she is up for visitors, you are more than welcome to come see her. We just don't know what kind of damage has been done to this poor girl and the last thing we want to do is overload her." She gave Mr. Gold a sympathetic look begging him to understand that this was best. Mr. Gold just nodded, turned and walked into his house.

As soon as Emma pulled up to the apartment, Mary Margaret was waiting to help carry the girl gently up the stairs. They set her down on Emma's bed and pulled the covers over her. "The poor thing," said Mary Margaret, "What possible reason could Regina have to lock her up like that?" "I don't know, but I am hoping that when she wakes up we can find out," said Emma, "It has been a long night, we all need some rest."

The next day Emma was up bright and early to check on their new house guest. When she peeked into the room the girl was still lying in bed sleeping. _They must have really dosed her, _thought Emma. She hoped that the girl would wake up soon. In the mean time she decided to go ahead and start on breakfast. It was about an hour later, while Emma was washing her dishes that she heard someone ask, "Where am I? Who are you?" Emma spun around quickly and dried her hands on a towel. "Oh good! You're awake. I was starting to worry that you were never going to wake up," said Emma with a smile on her face. "Don't worry, I'm a friend. We are here to help you, please sit down." As the girl slowly moved towards the table Emma sat down and motioned to the other chair. "So…you got me out of that prison?" the girl asked. "Yes, there was no reason for you to be in there. I'm sure this is very shocking for you, but can you tell me what you remember? How about your name? There was no name written in your file, do you know what it is?" asked Emma, concern in her voice. The girl sat there for a few minutes and seemed to stare off into space. Emma was just starting to worry that the girl had gone into shock when she whispered, "Belle…my name is Belle…and I remember everything." "Ok. Good. That's a great start. My name is Emma. I'm the sheriff in town and the man that helped me get you out is Mr. Gold. You can meet him whenever you feel ready," said Emma with a smile on her face. Belle nodded her head, but she looked like she still didn't understand. "You don't need to worry about Regina anymore Belle. We are here to protect you and help you get better ok?" Belle just stared at Emma for a few seconds, trying to figure out if she should trust this woman, but eventually she smiled. "Thank you so much for helping me. I would love to meet the other person who helped you so I can thank him too," said Belle. Emma laughed and said she would call him as soon as Belle got checked out by Dr. Hopper. At first Belle was scared that Emma was going to send her back, but when Emma explained that Dr. Hopper was "one of the good guys" she relaxed and agreed. Belle ran off to Emma's room to get ready. She was excited to get out into the world and see what she had missed. She was also curious about this mysterious man who helped her escape. _I guess I will meet him soon enough… _she thought.

That evening Emma took Belle out of the apartment for the first time and they walked to Dr. Hopper's. Although Belle was nervous, she soon realized the Emma had been right. Dr. Hopper was an extremely nice man with a good heart. He listened to her explain her side of the story (at least the part that didn't make her sound crazy) and just smiled at her when she was finished. At the end of the session he told her that she seemed perfectly healthy and appeared to be adjusting well. Dr. Hopper told her to feel free to come back any time if she started to have any problems. Belle thanks him and walked out of the office to meet up with Emma. Emma was standing there waiting for Belle and as she approached she asked Belle if she was hungry at all. "Let's go to Granny's. It will be a nice way to relax and meet some people," said Emma. Belle just smiled and said OK. When they got to Granny's it was actually pretty crowded and Emma and Belle sat down at the bar and ordered. As they sat there talking Emma introduced Belle to some of the people; Ruby, Granny, David and his wife Katherine, Leroy the list of names just went on and on. Belle recognized some of these people, but they were different from the way she remembered them.

While they were eating Emma noticed that Belle got very quiet. "Is something wrong Belle?" she asked. "No, of course not…but I was wondering when I could meet the other guy who helped me get out. I really feel bad that I have not gotten to thank him yet. Everything you have done for me, I am so grateful and I just want to make sure he knows too," said Belle. Emma just smiled and nodded her head. "Ok then, just let me go make one phone call." Belle smiled at Emma as Emma got up to go outside to call Mr. Gold.

As soon as Emma stepped outside Regina was there, almost as if she was waiting for her. "Well hello Madame Mayor, what can I do for you today?" said Emma with a smile on her face. Regina just scowled at her. "Do you have any idea what you have done? That girl is a danger to herself and others. She belongs locked up!" said Regina. "With all due respect Mayor, no, she doesn't, and Dr. Hopper's medical opinion agrees with me. She was a prisoner in that hospital and you know it. You were the one who stuck her there. She wasn't even being treated! As much as you may hate it, you can't win this one. The law is on MY side," said Emma. "We shall see about that," said Regina as she stormed off. Emma sighed and pulled out her phone and dialed. "Mr. Gold, its Emma. I thought I'd give you an update. Regina officially knows, but trust me; there is nothing she can do. Also, she wants to meet you…her name? Ya, she says her name is Belle. Is it ok if we come by later tonight?...OK we will be there around 8pm…No problem Mr. Gold, bye." As she hung up the phone Emma got a strange feeling that the history between these two ran deeper than she thought, and she went back into the diner to get Belle.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note!

Forget Me Not

Hey guys! Sorry I have not updated. I am going on vacation in a few days and I promise I will have something new for you as soon as I get back! Thanks for your patience!


	5. Chapter 4

Forget Me Not

Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. Now that I'm back from vacation...here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was 7:30. They would be here in 30 minutes. Mr. Gold couldn't even remember the last time he felt this nervous and scared…definitely not since he became "The Dark One". That was so long ago. Yet here he was fidgeting around his house like some kind of suburban house wife about to host a giant dinner party for 50 people. He was constantly checking the clock…7:31…_GAHHH, why can't time move just a little faster! _Mr. Gold stopped in his kitchen and stared at the little tea set sitting on the table. He picked up the chipped cup…this was Belle's cup. _She isn't even going to know who you are, _Mr. Gold thought sadly. He set the cup down and sighed…7:40. They would be here in 20 minutes.

At 7:45 Emma and Belle left the diner. As they were getting into the car Belle looked at Emma and saw concern on her face. "Why do you seem so worried Emma? This Mr. Gold helped you get me out, he can't be that bad of a man," she said with a slight smile on her face. Emma looked up at her and Belle could tell that she was having an internal battle inside her head. "What is it Emma? Please tell me," Belle asked, concerned. Emma sighed, "Well, to be honest I have a feeling that Mr. Gold's interest in you goes beyond the injustice of your being locked up for no reason," said Emma. Belle just looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "Do you remember anyone named Mr. Gold? From before you were locked up? Because I'm pretty sure he knows who you are." Belle just looked at Emma and tried to think back into her memory. She remembered a lot of things, but not anyone named Mr. Gold. Belle just shook her head. Emma sighed, "I guess we will find out soon won't we," and she smiled as she turned on the ignition if her car. Belle just smiled back at Emma and buckled her seatbelt as they drove off towards Mr. Gold's home.

It didn't take Emma long to get to Mr. Gold's house. She remembered where he lived from the time she got the call about the break in. She shivered as she thought about that night she arrest Mr. Gold for trying to beat the life out of Mr. French. She wondered for a moment if she should tell Belle about this, but then decided it would be best not to. Emma looked over at Belle as they pulled up to the house. Belle was just sitting there staring at the massive thing with her mouth slightly agape. Emma chuckled, "Yes I know, it is quite big for someone who lives alone isn't it? Mr. Gold has quite the collection and I guess he just needs this much room to store it all." Belle looked over at Emma with her wide eyes, "I guess so," she whispered. "OK, well, here goes nothing. Are you ready to go up there? I'm sure he will understand if not," said Emma, still concerned. "No, I'm ready. Let's go," said Belle and she unbuckled her seatbelt and practically bolted out of the car. Emma had to run up the front porch steps just to catch up with her.

They stood there for a few seconds and then Emma rang the doorbell. It almost seemed like Mr. Gold had been standing behind the door, because it wasn't even five seconds later and the door was swung wide open and he was standing there in front of them. Once Emma got over the shock of having the door fly open so quickly, she realized that Mr. Gold was standing there staring at Belle like a panicked deer caught in headlights. No one said a word. It was as if Belle and Mr. Gold had been sucked into their own little bubble and Emma wasn't even there anymore. "Um…_cough…_Mr. Gold, is it ok if we come inside or would you prefer us to just stand out here on the porch," asked Emma, a little annoyed. This snapped Mr. Gold and Belle back to reality and before she could stop herself Belle whispered, "Rumpelstiltskin." Belle quickly clamped her hand over her mouth and looked at Emma with wide, scared eyes. It seemed like time just stopped. Belle was looking at Emma. Emma was looking at Belle, and Mr. Gold was shifting his eyes back and forth with his mouth gaping open. Finally Emma came back to reality, "What? Who is Rumpelstiltskin? Belle, are you ok?" Belle tried to smooth out the panicked look on her face, "Yes, hehe, I'm fine. I have no idea what I was saying…don't you ever have those moment where you just blurt out the first thing that comes to mind even if it makes no sense?" Emma gave her a look saying she wasn't quite sure if she should believe her but before she could say anything Mr. Gold interrupted. "Perhaps Miss Belle and I should talk alone," he said to Emma. "Oh no. That is so not going to happen. She stays with me. That was the deal," said Emma. The two continued to glare at each other until Belle finally spoke up, "Actually Emma I would really appreciate it if I could have a few moments alone with Mr. Gold. We have a lot to talk about and a lot of issues to resolve from the past and it is all kind of private. I'm really not comfortable sharing it with anyone yet. I promise it will be ok and you can come back to get me in an hour or so." Emma just looked at Belle, concerned, and then she looked over to Mr. Gold who appeared to be smiling affectionately at Belle. Emma sighed, clearly these two have a lot of issues and it was a lot deeper than she could possibly understand, "Fine. Belle, I'll come back to pick you up in EXACTLY one hour. If you need me to come and get you…," she looked over at Mr. Gold, "for whatever reason, please do not hesitate to call me immediately and I will come get you." She turned back to Belle and Belle just nodded her head, "Thank you Emma," she said. Emma looked at the pair one more time before she turned and walked down the stairs and back to her car.

Belle and Mr. Gold watched Emma pull out of the driveway and down the road before Mr. Gold suggested they take this inside his home. As Mr. Gold led Belle to the living room area Belle looked around. The house was very large and it reminded her of his dark castle…it was even in desperate need of a dusting, this made her smile. Once they were in the living room, Mr. Gold motioned for Belle to sit down in a large, plush chair while he took a seat on the other side of the coffee table on the couch.

It was so quiet that you could hear the clock in the kitchen ticking away. Neither one could even bring themselves to look at the other. Finally Belle sighed. "You look different," she said as she looked over at him. "So…y…you do remember? When you said my name…I wasn't sure…and I…I…I'm so sorry Belle." Mr. Gold looked up at Belle with pleading eyes. He was begging her to forgive him. He looked away from her. He was so ashamed. He will never deserve her forgiveness, but that didn't stop him from desperately wanting her to give it. "You were right about me. You were always right. I'm a coward. I don't deserve anything…especially not you," he whispered. Belle stood up and walked over to sit next to him on the couch. She reached over to stroke some of his hair out of his eyes as he looked up at her. "Rumpelstiltskin. I've had a lot of time to myself. I've tried to forget you, and when that didn't work I tried to be angry with you, and when that didn't work I tried to be disgusted by you, but you know what?" Mr. Gold looked at her, pain clearly written across his face, but he said nothing… "I wasn't able to think any of those things about you. You know why? Because I love you Rumpelstiltskin, and nothing can change that…ever." Then she did something he never thought she would ever do again…she kissed him. It was the gentlest peck on the lips, almost as if she was afraid he was going to push her away again, but he knew that he couldn't even if he wanted to. He loved her too much. That's when Mr. Gold did something Belle wasn't expecting…he kissed her back. As their lips pressed against each other softly, both with their eyes closed, each with a hand slowly caressing the other's cheek, that's when they realized it didn't matter that they were in a land of no magic because it was clear that the magic of true love was boundless. It had crossed the barriers of time and space and brought them back together.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been super busy with...well, life. I have been slowly working on this chapter for the last 2 weeks now and it is FINALLY finished! I really appreciate all the support and patience. I know how hard it is to wait to find out what happens. I am REALLY hoping I can start updating faster for you guys. Anyways, I'll shut up now...enjoy!**

* * *

Forget Me Not

Chapter 5

As Belle and Mr. Gold opened their eyes to break away from the kiss their breathing was heavy and thick with emotions that have been ignored for to many years. They gently leaned their foreheads together and just sat like that, staring into each other's eyes, not saying a word, but smiling.

For Belle, it seemed like time had stopped. She couldn't even remember the last time she was this happy. She looked at Mr. Gold and sighed, "You have no idea how happy I am. I'm glad you found me." Mr. Gold pulled away to look at Belle with a frown. Belle could see the guilt in his eyes. "What's the matter?" she asked. "I thought you were dead. The queen…the queen told me about how you went home to your father and he locked you up in the tower. She said you threw yourself out the window…I thought you were dead," Mr. Gold whispered. He couldn't even look Belle in the eyes. He was useless and worthless. He didn't deserve her. He had been dumb enough to believe the queen. The queen! Only an idiot would believe that wretched woman. But he had. Mr. Gold stood up. This had been a bad idea. She shouldn't have come here, she deserved so much better. As Mr. Gold looked down at Belle she saw the pain and the disgust in his eyes and as he began to walk away from her, Belle made the decision that she wasn't going to let him send her away again. "Wait...Rumpelstiltskin…wait," she said as she stood up. "Please…please don't send me away again. I…I need you." Belle walked over to step in from of Mr. Gold as he stood in the entryway. "Please look at me. I need to see your eyes," she whispered. Mr. Gold lifted his head and looked at Belle. He looked directly into her beautiful blue eyes, _she really is such a beauty_, he thought. "Please believe me when I say that I love you with all of my heart. I love the way your arms wrapped around me so protectively when I fell off that ladder. I love the way you treated me like a true lady. I love the rose you gave me. I love how you always insisted on using that chipped tea cup. I love how you would let me sit and watch you spin for hours on end in front of the fire. I love how you gave me a library to call my own. I loved cooking for you every night and doing your laundry every day. I love how your skin used to sparkle ever so slightly in the sunlight and I love how I can see every laugh line on your face now. But most of all I love the way that you look at me like you have never seen anything more beautiful in the entire realm. I don't care what you've done Rumpelstiltskin. Everyone deserved to be loved by someone…and that includes you."

Mr. Gold looked into Belle's beautiful eyes and he gently caressed her hands with his thumbs. He just couldn't understand how someone so innocent, so pure could possibly love him. But here she was. Standing right in front of him. In the flesh. Begging him with her eyes to believe her. He knew he didn't deserve her, but he was a selfish man. He really didn't see how he could live with himself if he broke her heart…again. He knew it would happen eventually. But for right now, he could have her. She wanted him to have her. And he just couldn't say no to that. Mr. Gold closed his eyes and sighed, Belle knew she had won. She smiled so bright it could have lit up the night sky. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with all of the passion she could muster, and Mr. Gold, unable to resist her, kissed Belle back. As they stood there in the entryway, arms wrapped tightly around each other, mouths locked together and tongues fighting for dominance, neither one seemed to hear the doorbell, or the knock. In fact, it wasn't until they heard a loud thud and sprang away from each other to see Emma standing across from them with her mouth gaping open, that they even realized they were not alone. The awkward tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Finally, Emma broke the silence, "Ummm…huh…well, I guess you two worked out your issues." Belle gave a nervous chuckle "Hehe, ya….I think we did…at least…I hope we did," she said cautiously as she looked over to Mr. Gold. Mr. Gold just smiled and nodded to Belle, to which Belle smiled back. Emma just stood there watching the exchange, rolling her eyes, "Oh ya, you two have got it BAD," she laughed.

Once all of the tension in the room cleared, Mr. Gold suggested they all move into the kitchen to talk and he would make some tea. As the three sat at the table talking, they quickly realized there were a lot of thing they had to organize. Belle had been removed from society for so long she had no idea how to interact with people. This was going to make it more difficult for her to find work and her own place. There was also the issue of Regina. Emma assured the two that there were absolutely no legal loopholes for Regina to slither through, but she also knew that wouldn't stop her. Regina did like to play dirty after all…_but so did Mr. Gold, _thought Emma. Emma was slightly worried about where Belle was going to go. Although she was more than welcome to stay at her and Mary Margaret's place, it was making it very crowded and stressful. There was also the issue of money. Belle had none. Not a single penny. Emma had no intention of having Belle stay at the station. She had been locked up long enough. Sleeping in a cot in a cell (even if it was unlocked) was no way to get over the trauma she had been through.

After listening to the discussion for a few minutes Mr. Gold finally chimed in. "Belle will stay here. With me." The two girls were quiet and looked at Mr. Gold. "I don't think that is a very good idea. I don't think you two are ready for that kind of commitment yet," said Emma. Mr. Gold rolled his eyes. "I was referring to the guest cottage next door sheriff. It has been empty for a long time and that way Belle would be able to have her own private space," said Mr. Gold. "If you want it, of course Belle," he said hopefully. "That is very generous of you Mr. Gold, but as Emma pointed out earlier, there is absolutely no way I could afford the rent for a place as nice as that," said Belle, a blush running across her cheeks. "Dearie, it would be rent free, of course," said Mr. Gold gently. This made Belle's blush turn an even darker shade of red, "Oh," she whispered. Belle looked over at Emma. "What do you think Emma? Does that sound like a good idea?" Emma stared at Mr. Gold for a few seconds, trying to read his face. When she looked back at Belle, she smiled. "I think it is a great idea. It will really help you get back on your feet and you'll have a close neighbor you can trust." Belle smiled brightly and looked at Mr. Gold, "Thank you Mr. Gold, I would love to take you up on your offer," she said as she reached her hand across the table for a handshake. Mr. Gold smiled at Belle, "It's a deal," he said and they shook.

"OK. Well, that takes care of part of our problem. Now we need to think about employment. Belle have you ever had a job before?" asked Emma. Belle looked at her hands, "No. Not a real one where you get paid, at least," she said. "OK. Well then, let's start with your skills. What are you good at?" Emma asked. Before Belle could answer Mr. Gold interrupted, "She could work part time at my shop as my assistant." "That's nice of you to offer Mr. Gold, but I think that Belle needs a job where she can be independent and interact with someone besides yourself," said Emma. Mr. Gold just frowned. He wanted Belle all to himself, clearly Emma could see this…_smart girl, _he thought. Belle sat silently for a moment, thinking. "Well, I'm good at house work, like cooking, cleaning and laundry. I know a lot about books because of all the reading I do. I know how to garden. That's pretty much it Emma. I don't have a whole lot of skills," Belle said sadly. Emma just shook her head and smiled, "No, that's good Belle. I think there are a few jobs in town that might work for you. I know the library was looking for a part time librarian's assistant and I think Granny is looking for some help with running the inn. How about tomorrow, you and I go into town and see what we can find? Sound good to you?" asked Emma. Belle's face lit up, "Yes! That sounds wonderful! Thank you so much Emma!" said Belle. Just as she finished speaking, Belle let out a massive yawn. When Mr. Gold looked over at the clock he saw that it was well after one in the morning. "Ladies, it has gotten quit late and it seems that there is a lot to do tomorrow. I think it would be best if we all retired for the night." Emma looked up at the clock too, "Crap! It is late! We gotta go get some sleep. Are you ready Belle?" "Yes..._yawn_...I'm ready."

As Belle and Emma got into Emma beaten up yellow bug and drove off, Mr. Gold stood on his porch watching and thinking. It felt absolutely wonderful to have his beautiful Belle back. She was not only back, but she also remembered him. Just as he had never forgotten her, even cursed, she had never forgotten him either. He knew he was going to spend the rest of his life trying his hardest to make up for all the pain he had caused her. He also knew that Regina was going to pay dearly for what she had done both in the land of fairytales and in this magicless land. Her treachery was going to cost her dearly. As he walked back into his house and up the stairs to his bedroom, Mr. Gold smiled as he realized he had a lot of planning to do. This kind of planning would take time, but that was no problem. He had all the time in the world. He was a patient man. And you know what they say, "Beware the fury of a patient man."


End file.
